


Shining Sun

by Corporal_Levi25



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Emotions, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Loki Needs a Hug, OOC?, Redemption?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporal_Levi25/pseuds/Corporal_Levi25
Summary: Loki meant what he said to Thor, the promise. He makes sure to find his way back to Thor's side, to correct the universe. Peter tagging along just sort of happened and Loki doesn't really mind.





	1. Realization

Loki woke in a warm orange plain, an Asgardian styled building loomed far in the distance. It was so calm and peaceful, a perfect place to meditate. The water reflected underneath his feet, it rippled around his bare feet. The atmosphere was perfect, so perfect.  _ Something’s off. _ There was an uneasiness sinking in his stomach.  _ Something about this place, the water.  _ When Loki looked closer, passed the water, he could see other plains, other people, different buildings. His blood ran cold.  _ This isn’t Valhalla or Helheim, it’s the inside of the Soul Gem. _ Loki looked to the right, endless, to the left, endless, behind him, endless, above him, endless. The only place he could possibly go was the far-off building. Growing desperation made him head for it.  _ A trapped soul in the Soul Gem, not how I want to spend eternity. _ His pace too slow for his liking, Loki broke into a sprint, the water rippling under his footsteps but never giving. Loki slowed to a stop, after all that, he was no closer to the building then he was a few minutes before. Turning his attention to the here and now, he tried to harness his seidr. It slipped through his focus and grasp like sand. Loki was growing desperate.  _ There has to be a way out. _ Loki looked back to the water.  _ Maybe… _ Loki knelt and pressed a palm flat against the surface and pushed. The water didn’t give way to the pressure and seemed to clear up Loki’s reflection in retaliation. His throat was a deep purple, a bone pushed at the skin, eyes blood red. Blood stained the skin below his nose and trailed from the edge of his mouth. His eyes were bloodshot and ugly. With effort, Loki ignored his reflection, he could see the other soul below. It looked to be humanoid, brown hair.

“Hey! Can you hear me?!” Loki yelled, banging on the water’s surface.

A thought occurred to him.  _ They can’t see me, just as I can’t see above me. _ Loki looked up to confirm the thought. Just as before, it was only an endless orange sky. Loki turned back to the water. He stared at it, willed it to do something. If only the water would give in, break and splinter, allow him below.  _ Splinter and break... _ Loki didn’t know if his glamour was still in effect, his skin still looked Asgardian. Regardless, closing his eyes, he imagined his skin turning blue, white lines raising on his skin. Pink scars turning white, frost filling his veins. Opening his eyes, he saw his blue hands wrapped in his leathers from years past. The gold accents and armor pieces frosted over, the leather grew stiff, the water beneath his hands slowly began to freeze. Watching the frost creep over the water’s surface, he waited until it was a decent spread. Raising a fist, he slammed his hand and weight to the ice. As he had hoped, the ice cracked and broke. He fell through the hole of the barrier and slammed into the water of this other souls prison with little grace. Loki heard the surprised yelp the other soul let out as he crashed into the water, only rippling in response. Loki turned to look at the other soul, getting to his feet. The soul was a young, male Midgardian with brown hair and eyes. He was dressed in a red, blue, and gold suit. The gold accented a black spider sprawled across the chest. There were purple and black bruises visible on his face and neck, disappearing under the high collar.  _ Definitely fought Thanos. _

“You-You’re Loki.” The Midgardian stuttered wide-eyed.

“I am,” Loki replied.

“Thor said you died like forever ago.” The Spiderling said.

“The time before this I did but came back. Thanos killed me in quite a different, peculiarly permanent way.” Loki explained.

Loki gestured to his neck and face. He saw his reflection in the water when he tried to break through. He knew how grotesque he looked, how painful his death was. The boy, however, did not have any obvious signs of fatal wounds.

“You’re blue,” Spiderling commented.

“...I am,” Loki confirmed.

Silence fell between them.

“You fell from the sky.” He continued, smartly.

“I was in the prison above you. Look down, Spiderling.” Loki suggested.

The boy looked down, stared for a while, and saw the other souls.  _ So many, too many. _ The boy turned his attention back to Loki.

“My name’s Spiderman,” Spiderling said.

“Hardly. You mustn’t be more than a decade.” Loki said dryly.

“I’m sixteen!” Spiderling defended.

“Hardly old enough to be in such a fight, child. How did you get caught up in it?” Loki asked.

“I...I chased after Squidward and the Wizard.” He muttered.

Loki raised an eyebrow.

“That’s what Mr. Stark called them. I don’t kno-” Spiderling started to explain.

“Wait, Stark, as in Tony Stark, Iron Man brought you into this madness?” Loki questioned, doubtingly.

“...Well...It’s kind of...Yes.” Spiderling answered.

Anger flared hotly in Loki.  _ This is a child, Stark. You cannot give them such heavy burdens, nor involve them in such matters. _

“What do you remember? Who was the Wizard?” Loki asked, anger clipping his tone.

“...The Wizard turned out to be Doctor Stephen Strange, and then we headed to Titan. We met some people, the Guardians, they were looking for some chick. We fought Thanos, I remember kicking him, but something went wrong. Quill didn’t follow the plan, Thanos ended up with the Time Stone. After that, it gets a little blurry. We were left on Titan for a while before something happened. It was sudden. The others...faded away, and then I…” He trailed, voice shaking.

“You faded away.” Loki finished quietly.

The boy nodded, looking down at his feet. Loki took pity, he stepped forward and patted the boy's hair, leaving his hand atop his head.

“I’m truly sorry. Someone as young as you should never have to fight such a one-sided battle nor suffer such a defeat.” Loki said earnestly.

The Spiderling said nothing. Loki decided to leave him alone for the moment and look around. In the distance was a small house.  _ These buildings must mean something. _ Saving the thought for later, Loki looked down and was pleasantly surprised. 

“Heimdall!” Loki said to himself.

He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised to make out Heimdall sitting peacefully on the surface of the water below. If Loki was there, choked to death by Thanos, it made sense that Heimdall was as well. Once again kneeling, close to his reflection, Loki placed his icy palms to the surface of the water. Repeating the process, he broke through. The Spiderling followed him down as Heimdall watched their decent. This time, Loki landed on his feet. Heimdall looked exactly the same, save for the hole in his chest and a slight paleness to his skin. He even had his sword. Loki stared at Heimdall, only then realizing he looked like the monster he was. 

“Heimdall.” Loki greeted.

Heimdall smiled patiently at Loki.

“The last time I saw you in that skin you froze me in place, My Prince.” Heimdall humored.

Loki smiled a shy yet humored smile and huffed a small laugh.

“Well, the frost has proven to be useful,” Loki replied.

“I saw,” Heimdall said.

“Of course you did,” Loki responded.

“Hi.” Spiderling chirped and waved slightly from behind Loki.

“A child?” Heimdall questioned.

“Spiderman,” Loki answered, tone lined with barely contained amusement.

“Hardly,” Heimdall said.

“Sixteen!” Spiderling exclaimed.

“I’m assuming you’ve figured out where we are,” Loki said.

“I have,” Heimdall responded.

“Anyway out?” Loki asked.

“I cannot summon the Bifrost. Only natural talents will work here, no acquired skills. I would assume you’d be able to get out of here.” Heimdall raised a brow.

“I require seidr to walk between worlds,” Loki said.

“Yet you’ve been able to do so since you were a mere child,” Heimdall observed.

Loki fell silent for a moment, staring at Heimdall.

“I suppose I can try once more,” Loki answered.

Loki sat down, palms open on his knees, eyes closed. He would have to reach deep within himself, use his own lifeforce energy to create a rift out of the Soul Stone. He felt out the confines of this reality, the Soul Stone barriers. It was extremely unstable, making finding an opening wonderfully difficult. It seemed like hours before Loki had harvested enough energy, a few hundred years shaved off his lifespan. He reached out a palm, standing as he did so. The space before him shimmered and twisted until a rift opened to the branches of Yggdrasil. As the rift formed, blobs of the water bubbled and rose in defense, taking shape as a clawed beast. Heimdall drew his sword. 

“Go, now!” Heimdall ordered as more and more blobs rose up.

_ The Stone is fighting us, trying to keep us here. _ Loki went to grab Heimdall’s wrist.

“No, I will cover you. Go now, take the boy.” Heimdall refused.

Loki stared at him, eyes wide and disbelieving. He watched as Heimdall charged the growing crowd of water monsters. Loki felt a persistent tugging at his arm and relented to it numbly. With gritted teeth, Loki followed the Spiderling onto Yggdrasil. One final glance at Heimdall, the urge to reach out and yank Heimdall in with them was great, but Loki had no more energy to keep the rift open. Loki closed the rift and shielded the Spider from the chaotic darkness that was the space between worlds. Upon landing on solid ground, Loki realized he had placed a hand on the back of Spiderlings head, shielding his face in Loki’s chest. Loki processed his other arm wrapped around the boys middle and quickly stepped back from him.

“Apologies, but the space between worlds is not a place to linger. I was only able to bring us a few leagues from the battlefield on Midgard. There is an immense energy residue upon the realm. This is where it all came to a peak.” Loki explained.

There was no response. Loki turned to the Spiderling. He was pale, obviously not accustomed to the creak and groan of Yggdrasil, the roar of the Nidhogg. It was a horrible experience for one who did not prepare for such things.

“Come, Spiderling,” Loki beckoned gently as he walked into the green foliage.

“...Peter.” Spiderling said.

Loki looked over his shoulder as he led the Spiderling toward the rising civilization above the trees. The action created a pulsating pain to radiate from his neck and his breath hitched as he stilled. Loki grasped his seidr with ironclad focus, directing it to heal the wounds he died from. There was the unsettling crack and grinding of bone resetting. Loki absently wondered why he had a body now. He supposed souls were not meant for the living plane, so his seidr had given him physicality. Same with the Spiderling, an accurate representation of their souls, wounds and all.

“My name, it’s Peter Parker.” Peter clarified.

Loki turned back to face the thick green of the forest.

“Spiderling is your alternative name then,” Loki said, voice now scratchy and weak.

“Spider _ man _ , but yeah,” Peter confirmed.

There was something about Peter’s voice that made Loki turn to face him. A slight hint of a tremor, an obvious sign of suppressing the urge to cry. Loki stopped and turned, Peter bumping into his chest. Ignoring the urge to turn back and continue on, Loki placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Child, if you are unwell, tell me. I know walking between worlds can be sickening the first time.” Loki said.

“No, no it wasn’t that. I mean, sure, I heard a lot of concerning things and felt twisted, but it’s not just that.” He stopped.

Loki was patient, waiting for Peter to continue. He could understand needing a moment to formulate the words to explain what was wrong. Loki couldn’t say anything anyways, the sentence he managed hurt a hell of a lot more than he thought it would.  _ Fatal wounds heal first, then the uncomfortable ones. _

“I...I failed. I couldn’t stop Thanos or Quill. I couldn’t save Strange in time. I had to rely on Mr. Stark to save me. I wasn’t enough.” Tears had started to fall.

Loki wasn’t one for sentiment. He wasn’t the one to comfort, but this was a child. It was different with children, and he knew how Peter felt. To feel like one wasn’t enough and would never be enough, it damned a soul. Loki pushed Peter’s forehead into his chest and shoulder, a hand at the back of the boy's neck.

“No, you did well. It was cruel of Stark to believe you had a good chance. You could never have defeated Thanos, and that is not your fault. The Fates have willed this to happen. You were brave and more than enough. It just was not meant to play out how we wanted it to.” Loki comforted.

Peter held Loki’s leathers in tight fists, the material creaking under the strain. Loki felt him shake. He let the boy bury his face in his chest until his trembling subsided. Peter let go of the leather and stepped back. 

“How do you know that?” Peter questioned, voice small.

“Know what, Peter?” Loki asked.

“The-The Fates, you said they willed this to happen?” Peter echoed.

“I am a strong, natural seidr user, that allows me to know the possibilities Ladies Fate and Lady Death have laid out in the form of visions. Foresight is what it’s called,” Loki explained, the pain in his neck was radiating throughout his body.

“So you can see the future,” Peter summed up.

Loki sighed as he turned back to navigate the thick, lush forest.

“I can only see what I am meant to. I cannot do it willingly for it is not necessarily my skill. The Ladies Fate show me possibilities. Well, they show seidr users. The Sorcerer Supreme is one such user, but he is needy and takes what he wants without returning something,” Loki explained, his throat burning with every word.

“So this side stuff is magic?” Peter said.

“Seidr and I suppose so,” Loki corrected, voice scratchy.

“That’s so cool! How does it work? Can I learn?” Peter asked excitedly.

Loki shook his head with a small smile.

“No, child, seidr is a lifetime art. I started learning when I was very young,” Loki answered weakly.

“But you can show me! I mean there’s got to be some…” Peter trailed off.

They had exited the forest into a clearing. There were Outrider corpses strewn across the plain. Off to the left of them, large ships rose from the trees. There were deep, wide grooves in the ground, splitting the battlefield into crude sections. Charred grass and trees still smelled of smoke and fire. Loki felt a pang of sorrow when he saw some grey dust float by. He wasn’t there when Thanos snapped, but he had seen what was to happen to those chosen to fade into nothing. Loki saw the city across the plain.

“Come, Peter, we head for Wakanda.” 


	2. Among the Ruins

As Loki and Peter trekked across the battlefield, they came across Wakandan warrior corpses. Loki sent a prayer to the Norns to see their souls safely to Valhalla after all this was truly over. As Loki and Peter got closer to the city, the atmosphere got heavier and heavier. When they got to the edge of the city, there was no one on the streets, empty cities always put Loki on edge. Exchanging a glance, Loki diverted some seidr from his healing to summon Laevateinn and Gram. Having them out to his sides, Loki walked in front of Peter protectively. Together, they approached the palace towards the center of the city. 

“Should we call out, Mr. Loki?” Peter whispered to Loki.

“I cannot. My vocal cords were crushed. Just speaking is extremely taxing.” Loki murmured. 

“Okay, so then I’ll do it,” Peter said.

He cleared his throat and lifted his head.

“Hello! Can anybody hear me?!” Peter screamed.

Silence answered him. Loki felt a rock sink in his stomach.  _ Thor’s not here...He might be dead. _ Loki closed his eyes in grief for a moment before he heard movement. Without hesitation, Loki turned Laevateinn on the person behind them. The blade kissed Black Widows neck and her gun was aimed at his head.

“Agent Romanoff,” Loki greeted, letting his blade drop.

She didn’t waver in her stance, taking in Loki and Peter, assessing the threat. Loki assumed she found no threat in them as she dropped her weapon.

“You look rough. He with you?” She motioned to Peter.

“Yes, he is,” Loki answered.

“Woah, you’re THE Black Widow!” Peter grinned.

“Spiderling,” Loki introduced.

“Spider _ man _ ,” Peter huffed.

“Thor said you were dead,” Natasha commented as she turned.

Loki and Peter followed after her towards the palace.

“Yes, well, obviously,” Loki said weakly.

Peter was staring at him. Loki could hear the pain in his own voice, there was no doubt Romanoff and Peter heard it as well. It felt as if his throat had liquid fire streaming down the inside.  _ A by-product of seidr healing. _

“Mr. Loki and I were in some orange plains, except the floor was water,” Peter said.

“The Soul Stone.” Loki rasped.

“You were in the Soul Stone? That’s where everyone disappeared to?” Romanoff questioned.

“Souls are only transferred. Their bodies are gone,” Loki cleared, voice scratchy and cracking.

“Yet, you two have physical bodies,” She commented.

“My seidr is responsible for that. Two souls cannot exist on the living plane, therefore my seidr protected myself and Peter and gave us bodies. That’s why my healing has slowed and I’m getting exhausted,” Loki explained, voice getting even scratchier, pathetic, and weaker. 

They entered the great hall of the palace. Inside, Loki saw the rest of the surviving heroes. He assumed Wakanda’s warriors were tending to their lands or checking on surviving family. Upon their entrance, the group turned to look at them. Loki scanned the crowd.  _ The Captain, Widow, three Wakandans, Banner, and someone with Stark’s armor. Where’s Thor? _

“Mr. Stark?” Peter inquired with a small voice.

Loki hadn’t seen the genius either. He turned to say something to Peter, but heavy, quick footsteps were approaching. He didn’t get the chance to raise his swords or arms in defense before a weight slammed into him from behind and spun him around, arms wrapping tightly.

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed, voice strained with emotion.

Loki returned his swords to another plane and accepted the embrace, saying nothing. It was a moment before Thor held Loki at arm's length, hands on his shoulders. Loki could see the horror tighten Thor’s features as he registered Loki’s wounds. Loki could only imagine what he looked like. Crushing hand print around his neck, the unsettling coloring of his eyes, and blood dried at his mouth and nose, despite it all Loki gave a soft smile.

“I’m alright,” Loki assured.

“This is nice and all, but uh, Loki, how are you here?” Banner asked.

“Oh, oh! I can answer for you, Mr. Loki, I know your neck and vocal cords are probably still hurting. Anyway, Mr. Loki and I were trapped in the Soul Stone, as, well, souls, and Mr. Loki and this other dude got me and Mr. Loki a chance to ‘walk between worlds’ or something and we came out in the forest,” Peter filled in, recovered from his crushed hope.

“Heimdall,” Loki added weakly.

“Did you see anyone else?” Captain America asked.

“There were a bunch of people below us, but I couldn’t make them out,” Peter answered.

“Could you get back there?” The Captain questioned Loki.

Loki shook his head.

“The Soul Stone is not stationary or really a place. Think of it as a wisp of reality running through space and time and everything. I cannot simply find it and return,” Loki explained in a rasp.

“But you left it,” Banner commented.

“Going from an unstable wisp of reality to a stable realm is easy, going from stable to unstable realms is practically impossible,” Loki answered, voice wobbly.

“If you had some kind of way of tracking this wisp, could you do it?” The younger woman asked in a shaky voice.

“I...I suppose.” Loki replied.

“Princess Shuri, could you tend to his wounds? I don’t think all this talking is doing him any good, and, with what...Spiderling said, his seidr and energy are running low,” Thor interrupted.

“It’s Peter,” Loki said the same time Peter huffed.

“Spider _ man _ , my name’s Peter, Peter Parker,” Peter huffed.

Loki gave Peter a knowing look.  _ You’ll be saying that a lot. _

“I can, yes, just follow me down to the lab. Okoye, I trust you can handle anything that comes up,” Shuri said to the woman beside her.

Loki followed Thor and Shuri out of the room, he felt more than heard Peter follow after him. Loki hated how he began to feel protective of the child. Once down at the lab, Shuri instructed Loki to lay down on a table. A real-time hologram of his body hovered over his real body. He could see the damaged areas, highlighted in red. There was little healthy blue. Loki saw Peter stare from the edge and share a look with Thor.

“I would rather knock you out to aid the healing if that’s alright with you?” Shuri asked.

Loki looked at Thor.

“I trust her with my life,” Thor assured.

Loki made eye contact with Peter next. Peter gave a small smile and a reassuring nod. When Loki turned his attention to Shuri, he gave her a nod of permission. He watched as a needle went into the crook of his elbow. Within seconds, Loki was unconscious.

* * *

 

When Loki woke up, he was alone and aching. There was dull throb radiating from his throat and throughout his body. With a slight groan, Loki sat up and threw his legs over the side of the medical table. Getting to his feet, he felt the thin cloth of some sort of medical gown. Frowning at it, he summoned his thick leathers. Satisfied, he retraced his steps to return to the group. As he got closer, he could hear a happy commotion.  _ Someone has arrived? _ Turning into the doorway, Loki was met with the sight of Peter chatting happily with a tired looking Stark. His focus then went to the silent blue figure behind him. Rage flooded his veins.  _ Nebula. _ Summoning a slender knife, he growled and drew attention. Before anyone could stop him, Loki was across the room, pinning Nebula to the wall of the ship Loki just noticed. His blade hovered dangerously at her neck. No one dared come near, fearing Loki might kill Nebula.

“Loki, no!” Peter yelled.

“Brother, what is the meaning of this?” Thor asked.

“Stay out of this. This woman deserves much much worse than my blade,” Loki growled, pleased to find the growl strong and confident.

“No, she helped us!” Peter defended, coming into Loki’s field of vision.

That gave Loki pause. He bore holes into Nebula’s eyes, remembering what she did to him, thinking of returning the favor.

“That does not account for what she did to me,” Loki snarled.

“For what it’s worth, I  _ am  _ sorry. I regret helping Thanos break you. If I had let you leave or aided in your many attempted… escapes, none of this ever would have happened. I lost everything I didn’t know I had,” Nebula said, voice small.

“Mr. Loki, please, don’t do it,” Peter pleaded.

Loki dug the blade into her throat just enough to break the skin.

“I will never forgive you. I want you to remember that, and I promise you this: when you betray them, I will hunt you down and show you no mercy. There will be no child to save you from my wrath,” Loki warned, digging the knife in a bit more before pulling away.

“What...What did you mean ‘none of this ever would have happened’?” A raccoon said from his hunched position on the floor.

Loki said nothing, allowing Nebula a chance to explain.

“Rocket…” Nebula trailed, reluctant to say anything.

Loki had no such problem and, with newly healed vocal cords, he was eager to tell a tale.

“Upon finding out my life was a complete lie, I fell into the Void,” Loki started, “I had intended to die, but, instead, the Mad Titan found me, prevented me from killing myself on multiple occasions. He wore my mind and body down to the point of weak retaliation. He wasn’t alone. The Black Order and Nebula helped Thanos torture and subdue me for what felt like an eternity. I marched on Midgard under the influence of the Mind Stone. Even with it, I aimed to strengthen Midgard’s defense and made sure the method was crude. With my defeat, the Mind and Space Gem were found and relinquished to one of the most primitive species in the universe. I’m not sure what happened with the Power and Soul Gems, but I did, in the end, lead Thanos to the Space stone. Without that damn thing, he would’ve remained trapped in the void and powerless. The Avengers would never have been created. So many things happened because I let go, even the Ladies Fate have shown me that,” Loki finished, more quietly.

“So this is all  _ your _ fault?! I lost everything because you ran away?!” Rocket screamed.

Loki gritted his teeth and looked off to the side.

“Odin’s really,” Loki replied, small and sarcastic.

“No, this is Thanos’ fault. It was not my brother’s, nor our father’s. The only reason this happened was because of Thanos,” Thor growled.

“Thor’s right, we can’t put the blame between us. Thanos is the one who made this all happen,” The Widow agreed.

“...And it was us who failed,” Captain America added heavily.

“It had to happen this way,” Stark added.

Shuri was focused on the genius’ side. Loki could see a novice patch job on his side, blood dried and cracked around it. Peter hovered around them like a nervous bird.

“Mr. Loki said the same thing,” Peter commented.

“Only that this is as the Fates have commanded. They’ve given me foresight of many things, this was one of them,” Loki downplayed.

“So you knew this would happen?!” Rocket interrogated.

“No, I knew it was a possibility,” Loki countered.

“And you told no one!” Rocket continued.

“Foresight comes with the Vow of Silence. My mother took the same vow. Saying something could make everything worse, much worse if one were to actually act on them. The Fates punish those who break the Vow,” Loki explained fiercely.

“Oooh a Vow of Silence, what, would you be an even worse son if you broke it?!” Rocket patronized.

“Rabbit,” Thor warned.

Everyone looked at Loki, who glared at Rocket with a stormy expression. Thor had taken a defensive posture in front of Loki. Peter came up to Loki and put a hand on his shoulder, sensing Loki’s rising aggression.

“Come on, Mr. Loki, let’s go on...a walk. Make sure your neck is alright. It still looks pretty bruised,” Peter suggested, flustered.

Loki looked at Peter, saw the silent plea.

“Very well, child,” Loki said and allowed Peter to tug him by his sleeve.

Loki heard a few people comment as they left.

“I have never seen someone placate my brother as your son has, Stark,” Thor commented.

“He’s not my...but yeah, I thought I was going to have to break out the nanotech for a second there,” Starks voice barely registered.

Loki looked at Peter, not hearing his chattering. He realized that he had a growing soft spot for a child he barely knew.  _ Yet, I somehow don’t mind. _


	3. Talks

Loki and Peter walked along a path carved into the grassy garden. Peter had changed into a white shirt and grey sweatpants while Loki was resting. It was a nice change to the battered nanotech suit he had before. Loki took a deep breath. The area was peaceful and tension free. He was tired, but only in the sense that he needed peace for a while. 

“Why did you get so angry at Rockets comment about being a bad son?” Peter asked timidly. 

Loki thought about refusing to answer, but perhaps it was time to talk to someone about it. It was something that had always weighed heavily on him, and he could never discuss these things with Thor. Peter invited breaks in Loki’s defenses. 

“I thought, for the longest time, that I was a lesser son and man than Thor. To my father, I was. He favored Thor, the golden child he was. Thor could do no wrong in his eyes. So I tried to be perfect. Suffered through long lectures about ruling, tight formal robes, royal parties, and politics. I was kind, polite. I was everything a parent could ask for, but I wasn’t myself. I had no companions, only faked smiles and forgotten languages. I ignored the pitied looks and disapproving mutters. Magic is a woman’s gift, they said. And it was, my mother tried to give me some sun, but it was overshadowed by Thor’s greatness. I was always compared to him, it made me think I wasn’t enough. That I was somehow… broken, I hated myself for it. My hatred soon blinded me to the fact that I may not be his son, but I was hers. I was blind to the fact that I was Thor’s favorite, if not Odin’s. But I can never tell Mother that she was right all along, she’s gone,” Loki explained heavily. 

It left a heavy silence in its wake, but the rant had allowed Loki a little more clarity. 

“...My parents left me with my aunt and uncle. My uncle’s dead now, but Aunt May takes good care of me on her own. I...I think she faded. I checked my phone and...there weren’t any messages or missed calls from her or Ned…” Peter said shakily. 

“I am truly sorry, my child, you are too young to know such pain,” Loki said gently. 

It made Peter let out a heart-wrenching sob and turn to Loki.

“It hurts so much,” he cried. 

Loki felt for Peter. He knew nothing of the boy, but already he was attached to him. Maybe it was because he and Sigyn never had children they could raise. All of them killed before their time, labeled as monsters, but well after Loki had felt protective and paternal to them. Maybe that was why Loki pulled Peter into an embrace and reassured him that it would get easier. It would never go away, but it would lighten. 

“There’s a saying among the Vanir: Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. I know Lady Death can seem a cruel mistress,” Loki said.

With those words, an idea popped into his head. It was dangerous and crazy, but that was what Loki was known for. 

“But sometimes she is not strict, I have an idea,” Loki said with a smirk.

Hours later, Loki stood across from Thor, staring at his brother's mismatched eyes, ignoring the blade at his throat.  _ It will work. _

“Ready?” Loki asked. 

“I’m ready when you are,” Thor answered. 

Loki has cast a copy spell on him and Thor. Any action below the neck was mimicked between them. With Laevateinn in Loki’s left hand and Gram in Thor’s left hand, both brothers had a blade pointed at their necks. Loki had come back with Peter and explained that he could talk with the Lady Death and the Ladies Fate. The spell needed a complicated set of runes and lines of the forgotten language known only to seidr users. Standing within the carved runes, blood needed to be spilled for the casters to travel to Helheim and speak with the goddesses. If everything went well, they would be allowed to return to the home of humanity with something helpful. Thor volunteered, and Loki would have no one else do this with him. 

“I hate the barrier the Lady Death has protected Helheim with. It lets no living being through,” Loki pouted. 

“Well do tell her that. I’m sure she’ll appreciate the honesty,” Stark said from the side.

“Be careful,” Rogers added. 

“And come back,” Peter chirped.

Loki has to admit he was surprised by how easily the original Avengers accepted his aid and presence. He had expected immediate attacks but was instead met with blank tolerance. Loki chopped it up to being numbed by their loses.

“We will,” Thor said at the same time Loki responded. 

“Do not fret,” Loki comforted. 

With that, Loki slashed Thor’s throat and watched the blood spill over his broad chest, heard the strangled gurgle. Simultaneously, Loki felt a wave of heat spill down his front and heard his own struggle for breath before his and Thor’s souls were in Helheim, barely processing the transition. Loki distantly thought of his body hitting the floor, the crimson puddle spreading slowly, filling the drawn rune lines. Loki was willing to bet his eyes were open and distant.  _ Everyone will be in for a surprise when we come back. _ Turning his attention to the here and now, Loki took in the Domain of the Dead. It wasn’t the first time he had been here, but the chilling isolation always put him on edge. There were grey, lost souls wandering about, blending in with the greyness of the realm. Roots ran across the entire realm, killing any chance of grass beneath. The roots led to the same place, a giant tree, long dead and bare, the center of the realm and home to the Lady Death. 

“We make for the center of the realm,” Loki instructed.

Thor nodded absently as he looked around and followed after Loki. They walked for some time before coming to a grand open doorway into the tree’s base. Loki looked up, he couldn’t see the top from his position. 

“This thing is huge, almost like the Dwarves’ fortress in the mountains,” Thor compared.

Loki hummed in response before making his way inside. The inside of the tree was solid but hollow in an absent way. Cold, in both temperature and in another, indescribable way. The air was much staler inside the hollows and crevices of the great tree. Loki and Thor continued on until the pathway opened up to a throne room. Three doorways were about the room, one on the left, one behind the throne, and one on the right. On a throne that rose from the very roots of the tree lounged the Lady Death.

“Trickster, back so soon? I had hoped getting stabbed through the chest was enough to keep you away from here,” Lady Death commented.

“Apologies for returning so soon, my Lady,” Loki bowed to her, Thor following.

Lady Death hummed, before standing fluidly. She had a black veil dress that was somehow concealing. Her eyes were a ghostly white, hair matching it and always seemed to be brushed by a loving wind.  _ Godly, holy, divine.  _  Her face was thin and frail, skin taut over cheekbones and stretching over the rest of her skull. Her limbs seem frail and delicate as if only a small amount of pressure could break them.  _ Skin and bone. _ But Loki wasn’t a fool. Lady Death was strong, she was the ruler of the dead, yes, but she warred with the souls as well, tore them apart in their suffering. These souls were undeserving of Valhalla after all. 

“So, what brings you? An apology for killing a vessel of mine? Or perhaps you are here regarding the lack of souls in my realm? Or perhaps all of the above,” Lady Death teased, voice soft yet strong.

“I do extend my sincerest apologies for killing Hela. Regarding the souls, I was hoping to discuss that with you, my Lady,” Loki said, still bowed.

“Hmmm, rise, Guardian, we shall discuss the thorn in both our sides,” Lady Death replied, focused on Loki.

Loki and Thor rose, backs straight, attention on her. Neither of them said a word as Lady Death circled them like a predator, judged them. 

“Thanos...misunderstood me,” Death started. “Understand, I am not cruel or wicked nor am I some kind of holy retribution. If I were cruel, I would allow no being to know my sweet kiss. Mortality is not a punishment. So many beings believe me to be worse of punishments, but I am not. Immortality is the quickest way to sicken a soul.” 

“With all respect, My Highest Lady, Thanos seems to be almost immortal. So, why have you ‘sickened his soul’? Why punish him?” Thor questioned respectfully. 

Lady Death stared at him. It was hard to judge her attitude without expressive pupils in her murky white eyes. Thor almost bowed once more before she smiled gently, turning to Loki. 

“I see you are not the only one with some intellect,” Death humored. 

She sighed. 

“He wanted it. He was convinced I had taken his race and doomed their souls to torment. I did not, I had saved them from further starvation, further weakness and humiliation. No one should rot away for so long. He did not want to die, refusing me over and over. So I let him live. I let him survive every fatal wound, let him feel such pain, let him grow weary of life. When he begged for my embrace, I looked him in the eye and hissed no. I did not think that would push him to sacrifice half the universe in the name of the better, in my name, then lock all those souls away in the Soul Gem,” Lady Death said bitterly. 

“The Ladies Fate had said nothing of such possibilities?” Loki asked. 

Lady Death scoffed. 

“Those three do not advise me on my undertakings,” Death replied. 

“Yet we knew of the possibilities, Guardian,” three voices said in unity. 

From the three doorways, the three fates emerged from the dark. The Fate on the left was Past. She was old, wirey. Scars littered the areas visible, her eyes were wise and wrinkled. Her hair was silver white. The one directly behind Death was present. She was glowing and solid. Her eyes comprehending and analyzing. She bore open wounds on some of the visible skin. The one to the right was Future. She was ever changing. She was tall one moment, short the next, healthy then sick. Her hair a bright blonde then a dark black. Her face happy then angry then sad. 

“The only certainty will be in,” Future started. 

“Past and Present. Only we,” Past continued. 

“Are never doubted.” Present finished. 

“I don’t understand, My Ladies. You have shown me the paths I could have taken, showed me the different deaths of the universe at Thanos’ hand. Yet, I have seen nothing of defeating him,” Loki trailed. 

“Dearest Trickster, you are,” Present started. 

“Our guardian, since time passed,” Past continued. 

“To time everlasting,” Future finished. 

“You have caused,” Past said.

“His downfall in,” Present continued. 

“So many futures,” Future finished.

“Each of you have referenced to Loki as such, Guardian. What exactly does that mean, My Ladies?” Thor inquired respectfully.

“Simple, he shall,” Future began. 

“He has,” Past said. 

“And is protecting us. Carrying,” Present continued. 

“Out our will. Seen,” Past added. 

“What we will offer,” Future finished. 

“Loki has always had some trust in the Fates and I, therefore we have some favor for him. There’s a reason I sent him back after the events with the Dark Elves. His actions usually make things interesting or balanced,” Death commented. 

“A new thread,” Past started. 

“Starts with each action.” Present finished. 

“A new story,” Future starts. 

“Often begins with him,” Present finished. 

“The possibilities are endless with Loki. He is neither a good nor a bad part of the universe. He is pure, natural chaos when not...swayed by others,” Death commented. 

“I am honored to be seen as such, My Ladies,” Loki bowed. 

“The manners and respect from him also help his standing with us,” Death smirked. 

“I should hope so, I would wish no dishonor upon such beautiful Ladies,” Loki grinned, rising from the bow. 

“Of course not, though I thought I heard some disquiet about my barrier” Death smiled teasingly in return. 

“...I’m regretful to change the subject, but I would like to know of Thanos’ whereabouts,” Loki said gently. 

“Dearest Guardian, you know,” Present answered. 

“Where he has been,” Past continued. 

“You will go there,” Future confirmed. 

“You have been there,” Past said. 

“Think and realize,” Present insisted. 

“That is all we will give,” Future finished. 

“As for something enough to kill him, I should think my good blessing on Laevateinn or Gram should be sufficient. Though I suppose you cannot summon them here, can you?” Death challenging. 

Loki looked at her and smirked. 

“I could never turn down a challenge,” Loki mumbled. 

Focusing, Loki could see Laevateinn, bloodstained by his fallen body. He tried to pull it to him, the protective barrier on the Domain of the Dead resisting. After a couple more tries, he got it to move a whole inch. With a huff of breath, he gave up. 

“I cannot,” Loki confirmed. 

“I didn’t think you could. You may be among the best living seidr master, but  _ I _ am the oldest and best of all seidr masters,” Lady Death bragged.

“Our time is fast approaching,” Present warned.

“Your souls will return your bodies soon,” Future continued.

“Or they have been lost,” Past finished.

“I’m going to guide you back before your souls are stuck here,” Death said.

“Our souls can get stranded here?” Thor asked.

Loki was surprised he had been so silent. He had almost expected Thor to demand answers.  _ I guess he has grown and learned. Tragedy will do that to you. _

“Of course, time here may be distorted, but your bodies are still becoming colder and colder. The wound you inflicted is fast and efficient enough to get you here quickly, yet it is also more difficult to reverse. To Midgard, your blood has just stopped seeping from your necks. I will guide you back, reverse the damage, and bestow my blessing upon Laevateinn. Dearest Trickster, do I have your consent to be my vessel?” Lady Death explained.

“Of course, My Lady,” Loki consented.

With that, Lady Death exploded into a thick, black, whirling fog that engulfed Loki and Thor. With an odd sensation of falling, then jerking up too quickly, they were back in their bodies, struggling for breath. The blood backtracked, flowing back into their open necks and pale bodies. Thor’s blood a live red while Loki’s blood faded into a dead, clouded black. Once the blood returned to its host, Thor gasped greedily and slowly recovered. Loki, on the other hand, stood gracefully, eyes filled white. Unnaturally fluid, he picked up his beloved sword. 

“Dearest Guardian, my blessing is yours,” Lady Death’s voice came from Loki’s mouth.

With a few words in a long forgotten language, Laevateinn was embraced by the same, familiar fog. The trusted sword seemed to absorb it into a new carving along the blade. Three new runes across the blade near the handle. The first on the left was a small rune for unity, two sideways triangles entwined at the bases into an infinity sign. The middle was a larger ouroboros meant to represent the repeating cycle of life and death, the serpent’s head going in a circle, swallowing its own body and tail. The third on the right edge of the blade was a small rune for strength. It resembled a lower-case n with the left higher than the right. The rune was combined with the rune for justice. The backward-looking Z running straight through the strength rune, yet not obstructing it. After the blessing was done, Lady Death seeped from Loki, taking shape as a fog woman. Before leaving, she caressed Loki’s face with the wisp of her hand.

“Take care, Guardian,” Lady Death advised before dissipating. 

Tired from the possession, Loki collapsed to his knees. Thor rushed over to assess his brother. Peter fluttered at the edge of the pair.

“What the hell was that?” Stark asked loudly.

Loki huffed a scoff, it grew into a chuckle before evolving into maniacal joy. He gave the observing, nervous group a wicked grin. Some of them took a slight step back.

“A means to victory,” Loki said cockily.


	4. Preparations

“So we have the means to kill Thanos, great. But have you forgotten that we have no idea where he is?!” Banner pointed out after Loki and Thor had finished explaining.

“But we  _ do _ know where he is. The Ladies Fate said to Loki that he knew, that he has been there. Which could mean,  _ I _ have probably been there as well. We just have to think.” Thor answered.

“Wait, I’m still caught up on the whole visit with ‘Lady Death’ and the ‘Ladies Fate’, and that crazy, homicidal maniac being their guardian. That’s not possible, by any physics or law of nature!” Stark exasperated.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved a sigh.

“Why do you have to make sense of things you do not even have the technology to even begin to understand? Honestly, is it that hard for modern Midguardians to take a lesson from Socrates and accept your own ignorance?” Loki argued.

“I’m a genius playboy philanthropist. I do not just ‘accept’ not knowing.” Stark shot back.

“The Spiderling accepted it easily enough!” Loki commented.

“It’s Peter! And, anyway, back to where Thanos is, please.” Peter interrupted.

“The kid’s right, we need to be focusing on the endgame,” Rogers supported.

“I’m trying to get in touch with Clint, but no luck so far. Fury and Maria haven’t responded to my call either,” Romanoff said grimly.

“They’re gone,” Loki stated.

“You don’t know that,” Rhodes quickly followed.

“No, I don’t, but it’s better to assume the worse,” Loki reasoned.

“I have to agree with tall, dark, and skinny,” Rocket said with Nebula’s nod.

“The worst has already happened,” Shuri added, “but you’re saying it can be rectified. So, where is Thanos?”

Everyone looked at Thor and Loki.

“I don’t know,” Loki admitted. 

“Thor said you knew,” Stark replied. 

“No, Lady Death and the Ladies Fate hinted that I have been there before. Do you know how many places I’ve been? I was a diplomat, an Asgardian negotiator, a seidr student, all of which required far travels to hundreds of places and journeys between the worlds. The Void counts as a place, and it is vast and unknown. Meaning, I’ve been to too many planets and realms to count,” Loki explained. 

“Then how about where Thanos has been?” Widow asked.

Loki sighed.

“You don't seem to understand the problem with such long lifespans. Thanos has probably been to as many planets and realms as I have. He is much older than Thor and I,” Loki informed, tone hinting at frustration.

“Calm, brother. Just think it through, you were always better at figuring things out than I ever was,” Thor encouraged.

Loki side-eyed Thor at the obvious compliment meant to flatter and encourage him. He turned his back to the group and sat down. He mimicked Heimdal and let peace settle into his mind and relax his tense muscles. 

“Oh, okay, just sit down then,” Stark commented.

“He did this before we got out of the Soul Stone,” Peter informed in a side whisper.

Loki barely heard the following conversation as he got carried away in the current of his thoughts.  _ Somewhere I have been. It would have to be somewhere habitable and peaceful, so not Titan. I doubt Thanos would like to continue on with battle after completing his goal. That still leaves hundreds of places, but how many are close. With luck the Titan wouldn’t have gone far, according to Thor, he was wounded severely. Disoriented and pained, he would’ve gone somewhere easy to access. Little reality difference, peaceful, stable, Vanaheim. Perhaps Alfheim, or a backwater planet like Sakaar. Fuck, if he’s on a planet like that, he’ll be impossible to locate. Unless I reach out to the Mind Stone or the Space Gem. The bond I had, the curse I cast, I might be able to trace it if Thanos didn’t obliterate it with my death. _ Loki opened his eyes, stood, and turned…

“Vanaheim, or Alfheim, or maybe a junction planet like Sakaar, but my thinking is that maybe I can reach out to the Space Gem or Mind Stone. I created a bond with them and cursed the Mind Gem when I had it. Maybe I can find my own residual energy or the curse. Of course, that hinges on whether or not that connection broke when Thanos choked me to death and snapped my neck like a twig. Even then, he still has the Gems. It would take a close, clean strike for me to kill him with Laevateinn. With the scrappy crew we have here, I doubt we will be able to get that opening. Even with an experienced Seidr Master, like myself, at your side, even with your technology, even with Death’s blessing, it might not be enough. Thanos is- the things he has done to- what he did to me- to the universe- it was-“ Loki ranted, quicker and quicker.

“Okay, okay, okay, let’s slow down. Just stop for a second, we hear you, but you need to come back to the here and now, Brother. Slow your mind,” Thor soothed.

Loki took a deep, grounding breath and looked Thor in the eyes. Loki had started to get lost in the memories of what Thanos had done to him. He could feel the phantom torture slowly fading from his senses as he stared at Thor.

“What do you mean you cursed the Mind Stone?” Shuri asked, quietly interrupting the brothers’ trance.

“I...I cursed it to betray and corrupt anyone else who uses it, but I fear it only works when I am alive. Thanos must have known, may have been why he killed me,” Loki clarified. 

“That would explain Ultron, maybe even Wanda,” Bruce realized.

“Now that you’re...back, does that mean the curse is active again?” Shuri asked.

“Theoretically, yes, but no one has cursed one of the Infinity Gems. It’s unprecedented, so there is no way to know for sure,” Loki answered.

“So then you can find it? Or I could get your energy signature and look!” Shuri realized.

“How long would that take?” Rocket asked.

“Too long, Thanos will recover,” Nebula argued.

“Then Loki has to do it,” Rogers determined.

“Can he do it?” Peter questioned.

“What do you mean?” Rhodes, or War Machine as Loki had found out, asked.

Loki opened his mouth to answer.  _ I can speak for myself!  _ Thor beat him to it.

“Enough! Loki is not a tool, nor is he entirely recovered. Don’t try to deny it! I know you, Brother. You may look alright, healthy, but your mind is too fast, too quick to get lost. Find stability, then we will speak of this more,” Thor slightly growled.

“I am  _ fine _ , stable. Earlier was just a moment lost, nothing more. My mind may be fast but it is not getting caught up in memories and nightmares! Do not pretend to-“ Loki started to argue.

“No! You are not, Loki! You are just saying that! Have you ever gone through all that has happened to you, to us?” Thor insisted.

“Thousands of times over! In that cell on Asgard that you threw me into to rot! Did you even think for a second something was wrong?! It was always said that you knew me better than anyone, but did you know me at all?!” Loki exclaimed.

The people around them were getting uncomfortable. Loki and Thor were going into their family matters, and it was not looking good.  _ Things will spiral out of control if you lose to your emotions right now. _ But everything was already boiling over in both Loki and Thor, old wounds reopened at just a few words.

“How could I know you if you never talked to me?! You were always busy with your studies, with Mother! You never spared a moment for me!” Thor fired back.

“I always had a moment for you! I always had your back, always in the background making sure you never got hurt. It was you who never had a moment for me. You were always off howling for blood like the brute you are! I would have to clean up the mess, negotiate and be a diplomat when all I wanted was to be your brother. Do you know how much you worried Mother? Odin was always so proud of you, but Mother was always telling me to be my Brother’s Keeper. She taught me her magic for  _ you! _ Do you know how much of a betrayal that feels like?! All this time I thought she loved me! I take back what I said about this matter earlier, Peter. I was just an animal raised as a person! A puppet cut loose when it went against its master.” Loki finished quietly.

“How can you say such things?! We mourned for you! We loved you, I love you even now! That was never what you were to us! You were the one person I could rely on, and then you stabbed me in the back! All because you didn’t understand yourself, didn’t understand  _ why _ you felt guilty and hateful. You think one thing that contradicts another and think too deeply on simple matters!” Thor laughed then said, “Mother was right. You are so perceptive of everyone but yourself,” He finished quietly.

“Do not speak of the woman you let DIE!” Loki snarled.

“I did NOT let her die! I was free to fight, and where were you?! Locked away for your treachery!” Thor screamed.

“WHO PUT ME THERE?!” Loki raged.

“Thanos! Thanos did!” Peter broke the argument.

Loki and Thor snapped their furious gazes at the boy, breaths heavy. The words processing, but Loki aimed to nip the outburst in the bud.

“Stay out of this, Spiderling,” He growled.

Loki turned back to Thor to further their heated discussion. 

“No, I won’t let you fight like this! Both of you are not seeing the big picture.” Peter replied.

“He’s right. Neither of you are at fault for what happened. Loki, Thor did not throw you into that cell. Thor, Loki didn’t destroy Asgard or kill the Asgardians. That was all Thanos. Thanos controlled Loki, encouraged his rage. Thanos destroyed the Statesman, Thanos took everything away. That was all him, all of it. You guys are brothers, no matter what. Think about all that you are to each other,” Bruce insisted, calming everyone down.

“...Never doubt that I love you,” Thor echoed. 

Loki looked at Thor, conflicted. He was still so angry, but sorrow was quickly overtaking the fiery emotion. He clenched his teeth, he would not look weak.  _ Perhaps Thor is right. Maybe I need to meditate and think things over. _ With his decision made, Loki turned into the space between worlds to hover above the palace. Not too far, but it would take a moment for them to find him. He used his seidr to keep himself levitating and brought his legs up to cross. His leathers were heavy and constricting, he changed into a light fabric shirt and pants, green and black respectively. His hair was caressed by the wind this high up. There was a peace about being this high up that was perfect for focusing on his breathing. The sun was setting.  _ The sun shall on us again, Brother. _ Loki closed his eyes.


	5. Final Fight

Loki focused on his breathing and the breeze chilling his spine. He looked deep with himself, intending to examine each thought and memory. However, a vibrant stand of energy wrapped around his own quickly caught his attention. It was a bright blue, dotted with a deep purple. The sight sickened Loki.  _ A Mind Gem bond between me and Thanos? I thought I had broken it. _ Loki tugged at it cautiously, ready to let go of the working keeping him in the sky. It returned to him, nothing holding the other side of the strand.  _ Broken.  _ Another thought quickly followed.  _ A comparison to track! If I can find an energy with my signature and the Mind Gem and Thanos, I can determine his location. No uncertainties or false alarms. _ Loki took a deep breath and cast his consciousness out into the universe like a net, looking for the specific signatures. There was quite a bit of Loki’s and Thanos’ energy residue, but all were separate from each other. Finally, he identified an energy residue with all three signatures.  _ Just where I had first expected: Vanaheim. _ Loki’s eyes snapped open as his consciousness returned to him. Malicious glee filled his chest and made him grin.  _ Now onto preparations. _ Loki stood on the platform and jumped off to form another platform beneath his feet so that he was running down across the air, towards the ground. Once on land, he sprinted into the palace. The first person he saw was the Widow, Bruce, and Stark.

“I’ve got him!” Loki shouted as he sprinted towards the spy.

“What?” Bruce asked intelligently. 

“I found an energy signature bearing my own, Thanos’, and the Mind Gem. This isn’t a fake one, you can’t replicate three signatures this perfectly,” Loki explained excitedly. 

“So where is he, Reindeer Games?” Stark questioned. 

“Vanaheim,” Loki answered, “Thanos really couldn’t have found a better place to die.”

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked. 

“Vanaheim is rich in energy. Yes, he will recover quicker, but it makes seidr users stronger. Seidr users like me, but there is a risk of losing control…” Loki warned.

“Losing control how?” Stark questioned.

“A spell can be stronger than intended, I could rely upon too much of the Realms energy, there are multiple possibilities,” Loki explained reluctantly.

“But you have been there before,” The Widow said.

“I am resistant to the effects, but it has been a while since I journeyed to Vanaheim,” Loki admitted.

“Vanaheim?!” Thor exclaimed from the doorway.

“Ah, yes. We should probably round the rest up and inform them,” Loki suggested.

Once everyone was in the commons room of the palace, Loki repeated his findings and how he knew. Some were skeptical, but there was no other plan or lead. They kept silent. Thor was beaming with pride near Loki. His slapped his brother on the back.

“Well done, brother! I knew you would figure out the Noble Ladies’ words!” He said loudly.

“This is all good, but how do we get there?” Shuri asked.

Thor readily presented his new toy, Stormbreaker. 

“I believe I can help us with that,” he smirked.

Smiles broke out on worn down faces. Loki’s eyes found Peter then flicked to Stark.  _ I wonder if Peter plans on going. I’ll have to remedy that. _

“Okay, so once we are there, how do we find him? How are we going to fight him?” Okoye questioned.

“We surround him. He can’t fight us all at once, but we can’t be getting in each other’s way. Only three or four of us at a time, we go in waves. A blitz of blows to disorientate and then we take him down,” Rogers answered.

“Still leaves how to find him on Vanhem,” Peter pointed out.

“Vanaheim,” Loki corrected, “I don’t need the Bifrost to travel between realms. I can scout ahead, find Thanos. Hopefully, I won’t come out right on top of him, I’ll get close to the signature I traced.”

Silence processed their new plan and everyone agreed on it.

“Let’s do this, Wildcats,” Stark murmured.

“Everyone suit up,” The Captain ordered. 

“Everyone?” Loki questioned. 

All eyes turned towards him at the resistance. A couple of them glared at him, others were plainly curious.

“You Midgardians allow children to fight in these types of battles? Thanos would not hesitate to wrap his hand around Peter’s throat and  _ squeeze _ . He would not hesitate to rip Princess Shuri’s arms from her body. Just as he would not, we should not hesitate to kill him. Children should not have to witness a murder or have to murder. Besides, the chances of surviving this encounter with this ragtag team of yours isn’t high enough for them to accompany us,” Loki reasoned.

Shuri and Peter quickly began to voice their own opinions on the matter before Stark spoke over them.

“Why do you care?” He asked.

Loki went silent, staring Stark down. Thor was uncertain what to do with himself. He looked at Loki, then at Stark. Realization lit his eyes as he understood Loki. 

“Loki…” Thor murmured. 

“I guess it matters not,” Loki said dryly.

In a flash of anger, Loki donned his armor and leathers. His trusted swords created an X at his back. The set of throwing knives Thor gifted him rested at his thighs.

“I’m going to scout ahead. See you on the battlefield. I’ll guide the Bifrost as best I can,” Loki stated before disappearing into the space between realms. 

He quickly made his way across Yggdrasil’s beautiful branches to Vanaheim. He entered the realm at the top of a mountain. Energy immediately clung to him. It took a moment before Loki steadied himself, indifferent to the new power trying to flood his system. The air was cool and crisp, below him dipped a valley. On the other side of the valley, on the incline, was a small hut. Loki felt the Space and Mind Gems there. A glistening caught his eye, golden armor held up to form a scarecrow. Loki snorted.  _ The Bifrost will be loud, obvious when the others make landfall. _ Loki trekked to the other side of the mountain, away from the hut. With a flick of his hand, a fire burned a large rune circle into the grass. A homing beacon for the Bifrost that also silenced it. He sat in the grass and waited. It would do no good for him to run ahead and die. It was a couple of moments before the large beam of multicolored light slammed into the burned grass and deposited the heroes. Loki rose to meet them.

“Just over the mountain, there’s a small hut. Thanos has not donned his armor in some time, hopefully, that means he is not expecting any kind of attack,” Loki informed.

As soon as the words left his mouth, an energy surge welled up behind him. Thanos stepped out of a portal.

“I’d hardly call this an attack,” Thanos said blatantly. 

Loki whipped around, hand reaching for Laevateinn. Thanos slammed a large fist into his chest and Loki went flying into the valley. He heard Thor shout in rage as he slammed into the dirt. Loki lifted himself from the crater. He grinned in excitement as he launched himself back to the battle using the energy in the land. He wielded Gram and Laevateinn as he entered the battle. Thanos was relying heavily on the Gems. He turned the combined power on Loki. Loki threw his sword into his interdimensional pocket and raised his hands to create a shield. The force of the stones collided with the shield and pushed Loki backward. Dirt built up behind his heels as he tried to ground himself. He burst into laughter.

“You are weak! The Gems know it too! Tell me, are you finding it hard to control them?!” Loki provoked.

Loki rushed forward with Laevateinn at the ready. Thanos blocked the blade with the gauntlet. Black writhing energy licked at the steel of Laevateinn and traveled up to the gauntlet. 

“Death,” Thanos growled.

Thanos rushed away from Loki to be met with Shuri and the Captain. Thor came from behind, each of them poised to deliver a blow. Thanos lashed out with the stones. They were all thrown back. There was a flash, then Thanos was donning his armor.  _ Shit.  _ The ensuing attacks went just as they had discussed, in bursts. Loki was getting lost in the battle. Fire jets, land movements, knives, his swords, every spell and weapon in his arsenal was used with every new round. Loki attacked with Thor and Peter, then Stark and the Widow, then Groot and Rocket, then Shuri and the Captain. The partners changed each time, and each time one fell. It wasn’t enough, even with all these warriors, all this preparation, it was not enough. Hopelessness was sinking into Loki’s gut as he watched members of the surviving Avengers fall left and right. They were severely handicapped and unprepared. They needed a miracle.  _ So they shall have it _ . Loki sent a quick prayer to the Ladies Fate and Lady Death.  _ Please don’t let this kill me before Thanos.  _ He focused on the frost in his blood, the ice in his bones, blood red swallowing his eyes, and harnessed it.

“Oh shit,” Rocket said as a warning.

Loki waited with gritted teeth until he had a clear shot, building up energy. With a battle cry, a blue beam of hailstone was unleashed from his outstretched palms and straight into Thano’s chest. Ice crept over him in a deadly embrace, but Thanos raised the gauntlet. Loki folded out a copy of himself to the right and summoned Laventeinn back from the space between, his eyes glowed a powerful green, Vanaheim’s energy flowing through him. The other Loki outstretched Laevateinn, the sharp edge pointed at Thanos, a hot, green fire erupted from the tip and exploded towards Thanos. Another Loki folded out left of the original and raised his hand, the black energy funneled through Laevateinn and into the left Loki before barreling into Thanos, Death’s blessing. The combined firepower of ice, fire, and Death’s blessing ripped through Thanos’ chest plate and flesh, but it wasn’t enough. Loki wanted his body to become nothing but dust, to destroy the cursed Infinity Stones. It took all the energy Loki had and so much more.  _ This is where I die. _ He could feel his life’s energy draining, but he didn’t care.

“Loki! Enough!” Thor screamed, voice hoarse.

Loki snapped out of his wrathful trance and surrendered to the command, too much energy had been depleted. He felt light-headed. 

“His eyes supposed to be fully black?” Stark asked cautiously.

_ Death’s blessing. _ Loki could say nothing, his shoulders sagged, his breath came slow and unsteady. His eyelids felt so heavy, exhaustion weighed in his bones. Distantly, he heard someone call out his name as he fell onto his knees. His face made contact with the cold grass, right arm splayed out near his face, left down towards his side.  _ I could just go to sleep and never wake up. _ A gentle laugh washed over him.

“Now is not your time, Dearest Trickster.” Four voices whispered in unison.

_ Of course, it’s not. _

When Loki woke up, he first registered how heavy his body felt. It took entirely too much effort to open his eyes and look at the too bright light. Loki slowly looked to his right to see Thor’s slumped form in a chair next to his bed. He followed Thor’s arm to where his hand cradled Loki’s.  _ Sentimental oaf. _

“Oh, you’re awake,” Bruce said from the doorway.

He came in a fluttered around Loki, making sure he wasn’t about to die after a bout of consciousness. He wasn’t. Loki’s seidr had been working ever so diligently to keep him alive. 

“How are you feeling? Dizziness? Heachache?” Bruce questioned.

“Heavy,” Loki replied.

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

“That’s all? Tired?” He clarified.

“The last symptom of energy depletion, yes,” Lok confirmed with quite some effort.

Thor moved at his right, adjusting himself as he slept.

“He hasn’t moved from that spot in days,” Bruce murmured.

Loki looked at him. Bruce stared back. Loki resigned to close his eyes, sigh, and turn to Thor. Eyes softening as they took in his brother. It was obvious he hasn’t left. His beard longer and fuller, eyes surrounded by dark circles, clothes rumpled, Loki shook his head. Loki moved his hand to lay on top of Thors. He dropped the glamour on them, only slightly. He let a small chill travel down Thor’s arm before returning the glamour.

“Wake up, Oaf,” Loki barked.

Thor jolted awake and looked around wildly, looking for some kind of threat.

“It is only me, Brother. Honestly, that kind of-” Loki started to banter.

Thor rushed forwards, wrapping his arms around Loki, careful but sure. Loki paused a moment.

“I was so worried,” Thor whispered.

Loki returned the embrace, burying his face in Thor’s neck and shoulder.

“I told you the sun would shine on us again.”


End file.
